omg Kakashi
by Vampia Lawyaa
Summary: funny story.. or dream :3 you should read it xD the description is in it :3 it wont take 5 minutes to read xD


**ok soo this story isssssssss basicly a dream i had the other day xD it's.. EPICLY weird and funny that i just haaaaaaaaaaaaad to wake up from my dream smiling like an idiot and wrote it down so i don't forget it. it's abit confusing and incomplete, so i'll complete it since it's PRETTY random xD i just thank god i remembered it xD first part is weird, so i wont blame ya if you hated it xD this gona be epicly weird so please don't kill me and read till the end xD because at the end.. Asuma will say something funny that just made laugh like hell xD**

**use your imagenation while reading this :D it's much funnier this way :D specially when it comes to the Kakashi part xD**

* * *

Rookie 9 and team Gai sat there amazed at what just happened. they were all in a ship basement, and it was pretty narrow that no one could fully stand up.

All Rookie 9 gasped and said in the same time "Shino has been defeated by this random guy!", Sasuke swallowed hard "i never knew that that bug can be defeated!", Naruto twitched his eye in shock "and.. he got defeated by..."

Sakura continued for Naruto "by... a fake bug spray!"

The random guy grinned and stood in a heroic way "HA HA HA! Shino, get up, it isn't a bug spray, it's just water" he said with a grin.

Hinata then came behind the random guy and said "excuse me random guy, i just brought you the spray with water you asked for" she said with a spray.

The random guy blinked, and blinked till he gasped "ops?" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Shino sobbed "am melting!" he said quietly.

The random guy blinked, but then grinned "OH WELL! atleastidefeatedhim!amthemagnficentrandomguy!" he said. *translation* atleast i defeated him! am the magnificent random guy!*

Oddly, Shizune and Tsunade were somehow stuck on the random guy's back. Shizune sighed and spoke "isn't it dangerous to speak that fast?", Tsunade nodded "i remember speaking that fast and suddenly choked and got brad pitt out from my mouth.. i wonder how.." she said as she blinked.

Shizune grinned nervously and before she could speak, the random guy jumped causing both Tsunade and Shizune break the roof and still stuck on the random guy's back.

Tsunade sighed loudly "for god sake random guy! be kind here! we are stuck on you! now will you please get us out of here?". The random guy grinned nervously "well, it seems that we are stuck in our place.."

Before Tsunade could kick the hell out of the random guy, she blinked when she saw Kurenai running like a wacko around them wearing Shizune's clothes.

Shizune blinked "Kurenai-san? why are you wearing me clothes?", Kurenai grinned while running "i heard you guys saw Kakashi naked!" she said.

Tsunade laughed "actually, we accidently saw him dancing NAKED in the hokage office singing some sort of weird song."

_FLASHBACK_

_Kakashi was in the hokage office sighing out of boredom. he was waiting for Tsunade to come already, but it seems like she's pretty late._

_Kakashi stood up and grinned "yosh then, since they are late, maybe i should do something fun.." he said as he started striping himself._

_Kakashi stood there with a wide grin and wore a black glasses.. and... he singed! "Whoa-aoo-aoooooo! I FEELLL GOOOD! i knew i would, now!" he started dancing moon walk "SOO goood ... soooo GOOOD! i got you!" he singed as he started acting like he's playing guitar._

_He then got out a teddy and hugged it "when i hold you in my arms, i know i couldn't do it wrong-" he was interupted by a door opening showing Tsunade and Shizune blinking at Kakashi._

_Kakashi blinked and dropped the teddy and stood there shocked._

_Tsunade and Shizune held their mouth and silently chuckled "pftt.. ku ku..."_

_15 minutes of silence..._

_Kakashi quickly wore his clothes and said "... group hug?" he said as he grinned nervously._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"and that's what happened!" Tsunade said with a grin.

Kurenai chuckled while running "well, Shiiiiiiizuuunnnee! i told Kakashi that you love him!"

Shizune blushed and forced herself out of the random guy back and started chasing after Kurenai "KURENNNAII! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! he is probably scared of girls after what happened!"

Asuma then joined in the conversation and spoke "OF couuuurse! he should be scared! girls pretend to love you then take everything you have and leave!" he said as he shook his head slightly.

* * *

i bet guys gona agree on what Asuma said LOL, it's just the weirdest dream i've ever had LOL! xD


End file.
